


The young Vulcan boy

by bemboo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemboo/pseuds/bemboo
Summary: The story of Spock getting younger one day.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

It was the same morning as usual. The inside of the ship looked peaceful, and the crew were sitting or standing up working. But about 10 minutes later, everyone began to think something was wrong. Commander Spock and Captain Kirk weren't in their seat. 'They couldn't be this late,' everyone thought. the captain finally showed up when everyone was worried. But next to him was not Spock, but a pale boy. There was a moment of silence, until Dr. McCoy screamed.

"My God, is he Spock?!"

...Well, this won't be a peaceful day.

********

While young Spock was being examined, McCoy and Kirk became serious. Spock had only memories of his age. So to speak, there was no memory of the Commander or of the his crew. He's just a normal...yes, he became a normal young Vulcan boy. No one knew how Spock came to be like this. Kirk recalled the morning in detail, but all he knew was the little Spock who was in the hallway. Looking at the captain agonizing for a long time, McCoy held his forehead. Jim was the only problem in the past, but now is Spock. He became a child, A CHILD! 

During the examination, Spock saw the anguish of the adults. In fact, the most mature person here may be Spock. His Vulcan way of thinking has already accepted everything. So, Spock opened his mouth to ease the anxiety of others.

"Captain, Doctor. It's all right with me. Of course, your work will have problems because of this, and I feel responsible for it. This is an illogical event, but first I'll try to be grown up again."

To be sure, his words worked. Not only the Doctor and Captain, but also the expressions of the people around them got better. Spock thought that his logic had somehow worked. In fact, they were adoring a child they hadn't seen in a long time. An adult Spock would have known their real thought but, for the young Spock, it was difficult to realize such mind. To a young Vulcan boy who was a little proud of his logic, Kirk approached. Spock tried to be polite because he knew Kirk is a captain. But Kirk said it was not necessary to be so polite in private. It's because they are friends. Well, it is a deeper relationship than a friend, but there's no need to tell a child more. Spock seemed surprised that he and Captain are friends. The Vulcan child had a slightly more facial expression than when he was adult, so Kirk could see that the child in front of him was surprised. 

A little later, Spock asked.

"Are we really friends, Captain?"

Kirk replied with a smile.

"Yes! Is it strange that we're friends? Well, I'm definitely too much illogical to be friends with Vulcan."

Spock tried to answer something. Although it was not clear, Kirk could guess what Spock said. Thankfully, the Vulcan boy is happy about being a friend with Captain. But Kirk also felt a little bit bitter. He had knew it wasn't common for Spock to make friends. But it wasn't a good feeling to check it out with his very eyes.

******

Spock could not do the Commander's job now, so he decided to stay in his room while the crew were working. Because the ship is wide and complex, it was not suitable for the child alone. Spock thought his room was quite comfortable. Meditation mats and simple stuffs, warm temperatures. 

"So, when I grow up, I leave the planet Vulcan and go around the universe like this." 

Spock thought. It certainly wasn't a bad feeling.

******

Kirk could finish his work at night. When he knocked on the door of Spock's room to check on his condition, Spock opened the door. Still feeling little awkward, there was a brief conversation between them. After the conversation, Kirk went back to his room. Soon the video chat turned on. It was Spock. 

"Captain, um...Jim, you know more about me than I do now, so I want to talk more."

Kirk and Spock's conversation continued until Spock fell asleep. Kirk lay in bed after turned off the video chat. It's like he has been invited to Spock's childhood. 

'So, he grows up to be Commander Spock.'

Kirk smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk got up a little earlier than usual. When he had just finished getting ready to go out, someone knocked on the door. He opened the door and found Spock standing.  
...Something was different from yesterday.

"Uh... Spock, don't you think you've grown up?"

Then Spock calmly replied.

"Yes, I think I grew up. Also, my memory is different from yesterday. Yesterday I only had seven years old memories, but now it seems that I am in my 15th year."

*******

The result of Spock's examination came out. Much of the information was made known yesterday, but today's data were specifically about body components. As a result, something like a poison was detected inside Spock's body. It seemed to have been absorbed into his body without in a recent planet exploration. It's hard to get rid of the poison by force, but fortunately it was a kind of natural release over time.  
And as the poison is released, the body and memory affected by it slowly recovers.

The crew ware relieved to hear Dr. McCoy's explanation. But Spock worried that he would cause a setback in their work. Then McCoy gave him advice in a little brusque voice.

"Hey, You don't need to...I mean, all you have to worry about at that age is puberty. Don't worry about others too much. "

Spock seemed to took the advice. But soon he said,

"Of course puberty is a problem that teenagers should be worried about. But, Doctor, I'm Vulcan. There is a difference from people on Earth."

McCoy held his forehead. His action could be interpreted as 'Okay, do whatever you want'. Kirk managed to hold back his laughter. 

******

"If you don't mind, spend some time with my plants database today, sir. There are also some samples of plants that I've collected, so it will be fun."

Spock saw the man in front of him, who spoke kindly. According to crew list, he is 'Hikaru Sulu.' It is new information that he is interested in plants, because the list was not that detailed. 

The documents Spock received from Sulu included data from various plants, as he said. Some of them were plants that grew on the planet Vulcan. Spock recalled his hometown. But it was not a positive thought, because he could feel heavy atmosphere every time when he talked about his home planet. It was like his crew were trying to conceal something, and that would never be good thing. 

Spock sat still and stared at the PADD with a plant image. Perhaps he was grieving. The cold Vulcan blood passed through that vague feeling.  
...Spock just recalled his family. If they had known what is going on with him, they would have contacted him. But there was nothing. This, too, would not be a good thing. 

******

Kirk visited Spock's room as he did yesterday. This time, however, there was no conversation. Spock said he was meditating, and just looked at Kirk. Kirk thought his gaze is subdued. 

A moment later, Spock said,

"Sometimes the universe is too empty to breathe, Jim."

It was an heavy expression of feeling that Kirk hadn't heard from him in a long time. 

Kirk just reached out his hands and patted Spock.  
Spock stood still.

The atmosphere was so quiet as if it had been vacuumed.


End file.
